deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
A Woman in Despair
A Woman in Despair is a scoop in Dead Rising. Frank can find an exhausted young woman who has been bitten by a zombie hiding in the CD store in Paradise Plaza during the afternoon of the third day. Dead Rising Otis will call and say there is a woman hiding in the Paradise Plaza music store Players. The store is right across the hall from Child's Play. Frank arrives there to find a teenage girl sitting between the store window and a row of shelves. Simone saw her family and boyfriend attacked and turned into zombies. She is the only survivor of the group to live, though she was bitten. She tells Frank she has accepted her fate of turning into a zombie, and has given up all hope of avoiding zombification. Frank attempts to convince her to follow him back to a safer place bytelling her that there may be a cure for the zombie parasite. She will talk with Frank for a while and once she tells him again that she was bitten, the next line will vary: # If Isabela is not in the security room, or if she is in but did not tell the group about her profession (meaning that Frank failed the scoop), Frank will tell her that he does not know what to do, and Simone tells him to leave her, since she will be joining her family shortly. # If Isabela is in the security room and she told the group that she is a medical technician with some experience on the zombies, Frank will tell her that Isabela will be there to help her, and Simone agrees to go with him, under the pretense that he really knows what she is doing. Chop Till You Drop This scoop is given much earlier by Otis, and Simone joins you when a zombie attacks her instead. Completing this scoop gives Frank $15,000 and a White Mixed Juice. Dialogue Trivia *This is one of two scoops which requires a live survivor to complete (Isabela is required in this scoop), the other scoop being The Woman Who Didn't Make It. However, there is also one other requirement: Isabela must confess to the group that she is a medical technician first. If Frank fails the case or does not brings Isabela back to the security room anyway, he will be unable to save Simone, as Isabela will never tell the group about her profession. *This scoop is quick and easy as Players, the CD store where Simone is hiding, is right by the warehouse door (which leads to Paradise Plaza). This makes it possible to complete Photographer's Pride at the same time. *It's essential to bring Simone back to the security room for the Transmissionary achievement. Otis will call Frank about Simone The Gunslinger later in the game. *Simone's wound can be photographed for Horror points. Gallery File:Dead_rising_simone_(3).png|"That's right. There's a helicopter coming to save us on Friday. Everyone's fled to the Security Room" File:Dead_rising_simone_(4).png|"So you were bitten...So what? That doesn't mean you halfta to turn into one of 'em. File:Dead_rising_simone_(5).png|"Seriously? Where did you hear that?" File:Dead_rising_simone_crying.png|"Don't give up. There's still hope." Simone.jpg|Safe in the Security Room. File:Dead_rising_case_8-1_jamming_device.png|Scoop expires at 5 pm. References Category:Dead Rising Scoops